Ash's Newest Adventure
by YGMFAce
Summary: Ash decides to take a break from gym battles and visit his old gang in the Sinnoh region. But when he exploits on his adventure, a turn of twists occur that Ash had not expected.
1. Screwed Encounter

**Ash is finally done with the Sinnoh region. Now in the Unova region, familiar with all his surroundings and Pokemon, he now decides to relax and enjoy his summer, worry free, from Pokemon battles and gym badges. Ash decides to go back to the Sinnoh region for a reunion.**

**-On The Train To The Sinnoh region-**

**"Ahhhhh, isn't this great Pikachu?" says Ash. "Wonder how Dawn and Brock are holding up?"**

**"Piiikkkaaaaaa" yawned Pikachu stretching out his long, zigzag tail.**

**Surprisingly, Cynthia, the Sinnoh Elite Champion, has boarded the same train coming from the Unova region as well.**

**"Well well, who do we have here?" says Cynthia.**

**"Huh…Oh, Cynthia! W…Why are you on the train? Coming from Unova region?" Said Ash feeling slightly nervous.**

**"Mhm, What about you?"**

**"Same, just going back to reunite with the old team" Ash says absent mindedly staring at Cynthia's chest.**

**"Ash…Ash, you okay?" Said Cynthia confused at Ash's surprisingly satisfied expression.**

**"Oh, yeah he he." Ash said looking the other direction now.**

**"_All passengers to the Sinnoh region, please grab your bags from your compartments and have a safe trip!"_**

**"Oh, we're here" Cynthia said excitedly.**

**"So which way you going?" asked Ash.**

**"That way" pointing to the same direction as Ash's destination.**

**"That's my direction too."**

**"_Bzzzzzzttttt…Bzzzzzttttt"_**

**"Oh sorry, my phone, one sec." Ash said hurriedly reaching for his phone.**

**"Hello?"**

**"He picked up!" said Dawn to Brock.**

**"Ash, where are you?" Dawn said worried.**

**"I'm out in front of the Sinnoh Metro Station."**

**"Okay great, now call a taxi and ask to go to the Sunnyside Hotel."**

**"Okay….Mhm….Bye."**

**As Ash puts his phone back, he sees Cynthia at a taxi already.**

**"Ahh Cynthia, can I catch this taxi too?"**

**"Sure, excuse me, sir, I would like to go to…Umm…Sunnyside Hotel please."**

**"S…Sunnyside Hotel?" Ash thinks to himself. " Isn't that my destination? IS THIS WOMAN STALKING ME?"**

**Ash starts thinking the worst, then the benefits of the encounter, then the chances.**

**"Ash…ASH!" says Cynthia looking very confused again. "You're sweating, are you sick?"**

**"_Shit! Am I?" _Ash feels his forehead. "_SHIT! I am sweating!" _"No, no, I..I'm fine. R…really!"**

**"Then C'mon" Cynthia signals Ash with her hand wave.**

**-In Front Of Sunnyside Hotel-**

**"Hmm…Ash, this is your destination too?" Asks Cynthia.**

**"Y…Yeah"**

**"Man, I need to get a grip, at least we don't stay next door to ea…"**

**"Ash, we even stay next door to each other!" Says Cynthia excitedly.**

**"Wha…Wha…WHAT?" Ash says before fainting.**

**-In The Hotel Room-**

**"Ash…Ash…ASH!"**

**"What the…A girls voice. Could it be Cynthia? No, Cynthias voice is different. Dawn…" Ash thought.**

**Dawn slaps Ash. "!"**

**"AAAAAHHHHHH" Ash yelps finding Dawn sitting on top of him.**

**"Dawn…Dawn, why are you on top of me?"**

**Dawn blushes in anger. "I…I was trying to wake you up!"**

**Ash turns to see Brock and Pikachu laughing.**

**"Oh, hey Brock. Long time no see."**

**"Yo" said Brock.**

**"Where's Cynthia?" asked Ash.**

**"She's in her room taking a shower. She said she'll be back soon…Hopefully. You never know with girls." Brock shrugged then walked over to the kitchen to make a sandwich.**

**"So Ash" Said Dawn "Why were you with Cynthia?" Dawn was fiddling with her fingers as if hoping for a truthful answer.**

**"Long story short, we met on train, ended up going to same place, yaahda yaahda yah and yeah, That's what happened."**

**"Oh" said Dawn feeling a sense of relief.**

**"Hey, where's my bag?" Ash said looking under the table.**

**"I don't know, I think it's at Cynthia's. She said she was bringing over a bag after the shower too. You should go check." Said Brock.**

**Ash nodded. Ash walked to the Cynthia's room next door and rang the door bell. Lucian, one of the Elites, answered the door.**

**"Hey, aren't you that Ash Ketchum kid that whipped my ass in battle last year?" Said Lucian.**

**"Oh, I guess." Ash said feeling a sense of pride running through his chest.**

**"Come on in." insisted Lucian.**

**As Ash walked in he saw the other Elites messing around.**

**"Aye you guys, it's Ash Ketchum, the Sinnoh champ!" Said Lucian.**

**"What's up!" the Elites said.**

**"Hey" said Ash. _"Wow, I didn't know they'd remember me, maybe being a champ has it's good points" Thought Ash. "I just hate battling every single person just because they try and prove their "strength" to me." _**

**Ash walked over to the Mamoswine couch and took a seat. Cynthia walked out of the bathroom, her hair wet and shining in the bright sunlight.**

**"Wow, Cynthia's even hotter than I had imagined. I'd do her for sure." Ash thought.**

**Cynthia smiled "Hi Ash, what brings you here?"**

**"H…have you seen my bag?" Ash said out of nervousness.**

**"Oh, ya, it's in my room. You can go get it." Cynthia said and walked back to the bathroom brushing her hair.**

**The Elite Four giggled and Flint, another Elite, whispered to Ash "There are a set of white pearl panties in the second drawer."**

**Ash's heart skipped a beat. "W…What the hell are you…" Lucian cut Ash off and signaled his hand to go.**

**Ash nodded and walked into Cynthia's room. Man did it smell good. It had a hint of Strawberry and Pink Rose perfume.**

**"Oh there's my bag" said Ash.**

**Next to the black bag was a brown dresser, holding the "Legendary Panties" in the second drawer. Ash walked over to the drawer. He opened let out a big "Gulp" sound and stared at the panties. Does Ash have the balls to do something so villainous?**


	2. Horrible Hospital Entrance

**As Ash grabbed the "Legendary Panties", Cynthia walked from the bathroom to the room. She dropped her brush and let out a ear busting scream. In the living room, you could here the Elites laughing there asses off saying "Hell yeah man" and "Haha, who knew he'd really have some balls to do it".**

**Ash stared at Cynthia.**

**"_How the fuck am I gonna explain this? I'm in deep dog shit!"_ Ash thought to himself.**

**"A…Ash, w…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PANTIES?"**

**"N…NO, CYNTHIA, THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING!"**

**"And how is this a fuckin misunderstanding Ash? Explain yourself right now!"**

**"_Wow, she's even hot when she's angry_" Ash thought.**

**"Look Cynthia, the only reason why I'm holding these p…panties is because…Uhhmmm…because they were….uuuhhhmm…h…hanging out of the drawer. Yeah, that's right, they were hanging out. So, I decided to save you by risking my life and saving your delicate panties." Ash said feeling oh-so confident with his failure of a lie.**

**Cynthia looked at Ash in disbelief.**

**"_I cannot believe this! And I was even thinking about asking him out…He is SOOOOO immature!_" Cynthia thought.**

**"And as thanks for me saving your life from straight embarrassment, I think you owe me some money! Gimme twenty-five bucks bitch!" Ash just got a bit too cocky there.**

**P.S.-Ash gets too confident and cocky when he feels like he's done something great. In this case, making up a "good" lie and saving himself. But he actually dug a deeper hole than hell.**

**"What did you just call me…AND DID YOU JUST SAY I OWE YOU FOR SNOOPING INTO MY FUCKING DRAWER AND GRABBING MY FUCKIN PANTIES?" Cynthia's face turned ultra shit red and she was so mad, it was as if you could see the steam coming out of her ears.**

**"I d…did it again didn't I?" Ash said as he lay there, in a hospital bed.**

**"Well I don't think Cynthia would have thrown the vacuum at your head or broke the glass vase into your ribs…or even pull out a wooden sword and beat you with it. Where does she even get that thing?" Brock said.**

**Dawn then walked in the urgent care service room.**

**"Hey Ash!" Said Dawn excitedly. "I heard what happened, you know I wouldn't mind it if you went snooping into my drawer." Dawn happily turned away blushing as if the morning sun just burned her face.**

**"What the fuck Dawn…" said Ash and Brock.**

**"Dawn, your just a perverted old man okay?" Brock said proving a major point.**

**"I am so not a old man…or a perv!"**

**"Oh yeah, then what are those disgusting porn sites of old ladies and that guidebook on how to make your own wrinkled dick in your history?"**

**"Hey, that pickle was wrinkly enough to be a super star, so back off!" Dawn walked away still feeling ashamed of her history on the computer.**

**"Damned history, I'll destroy your ass in a matter of seconds when I get my fingers on you stupid fuck!" Dawn mumbled.**

**"Aaaaanyways, why were you looking at her panties?" said Brock.**

**"Because those stupid fucked Elites made me curious and I don't feel like saying the rest." Ash looked off outside the window and saw Team Rocket floating in a Will Smith hot air balloon.**

**"Hey isn't that Team Rocket, those douches that tried stealing pokemon and your Pikachu?" Brock was struggling to see since his eyes were so close together.**

**Team Rocket busted through the hospital building in Ash's room. The air balloon was massive! Team Rocket then hopped out and stepped on Ash not noticing they were even in Ash's room.**

**"TEAM ROCKET, IT IS YOU!" Brock said in an irritated voice.**

**"Prepare for trouble!"**

**"Make it double!"**

**"To protect the world from devastation!"**

**"To unite all peoples within our nation!"**

**"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"**

**"To extend our reach to the stars above!"**

**"Jessie!"**

**"James!"**

**"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"**

**"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"**

**"Meowth! That's right!"**

**"Mrrrpphhhh!"**

**"What is that annoying muffling sound?" Jessie said.**

**Ash was muffling having trouble breathing because Jessie's boot was on Ash's face.**

**"Oops" Jessie moved her foot from Ash's face.**

**Ash took a gallon of air in. He was breathing heavily.**

**"What the fuck were you stepping in before you got here?" Ash was pissed. "Your boot smells and tastes like fuckin dog shit covered in dinosaur piss. Go wash your fuckin boot before I stick up your tight ass danky slut!"**

**"Whoa" Brock said.**

**"I think Team Rocket needs to blast off somewhere else for now" said Meowth.**

**"y…yeah" said James.**


	3. Fat Ass Too Confident

**It's been 2 weeks since Ash's release from the hospital. Back at the hotel, Ash and Brock are playing Xbox 360 and Dawn took the pokemon out for a walk.**

**"So, Ash, did you even ever apoliize to Cynthia for doing what you did?" Brock asked.**

**"Nahh, she's a straight bitch cuz she hit me with a fuckin wooden sword. A wooden sword bro. If I were a girl just like her, I'd beat the fuckin shit out her ass." Ash looked very determined.**

**"Hey, you know the Elites are gone and Cynthia's all alone right?"**

**"So, why should I give one shit about her ass? She's a hoe and I don't deal with hoes unless they're Beyonce or Megan Fox."**

**"Ash, you know Megan Fox is all fake right? Her tits are straight playtoys."**

**Ash looked at him in concern for his manhood.**

**"Listen Brock, Megan Fox looks like a fuckin gravure model. I don't think you should be hatin on her boobs just cuz you want and LOVE, L-O-V-E, to breed with Pokemon."**

**"You little punk, I don't like breeding with fuckin pokemon, I breed THEM,T-H-E-M, not with them."**

**"Yah yah, whatever." Ash walked over to his bag.**

**"Hey, you wanna play 2k11, Naruto:Ninja Storm 2, Call Of Mothafuckin Duty MW3, or some otaku game?" asked Ash.**

**"CALL OF DUTY NIGGA!" Shouted Brock.**

**"Brock, you're not black. Black people are like Shaq, or MJ, nahh, he's discolored. Even the asian across the street is more black than you. That fat bitch on our couch is even black. Look, he looks like Big from MTV."**

**"By the way, who is he?" asked Brock.**

**"What up niggas, I'm from Fart-a-lanes bitches and I'm livin here so gimme yo nacks'." said the big, fat, oily dude.**

**"Nacks?" said Ash and Brock.**

**"Alright fat fuck, get outta my fuckin hotel room before I shove my foot up your ass." Ash was ready for a fight anyday.**

**"Ight nigga, I'll leave. I'm done here anyway, and tell yo girlfriend that I put a hole in the bottom of her stuffed Teddiursa,If you know what I mean." The fat guy then winked and walked out the door step.**

**"Gggg...Did he just say he put a "hole" inside of Dawn's stuffed animal? AND DID HE JUST SAY GIRLFRIEND?" Ash couldn't take it anymore.**

**Ash ran out the doorstep and chased the fat guy down.**

**"HEY YOU FAT BITCH! NEVER CALL DAWN MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN! I'M NOT GONNA BE DEMOTED INTO DATING HER ASS! I'M A FUCKIN STAR! I SHINE LIKE KIM KARDASHIANS TITTIES WHEN THEY'VE BEEN DIPPED IN OIL FAT ASS.**

**"What the..." The fat guy stopped in his words as soon as he saw Ash's fist 2cm from his nose.**

**BAM!BOOM!POW!ZIP!Ash had beaten the bloody crap outta the fat guy and hung him on a telephone poll by his underwear.**

**"You dirty douchbag, this shows you my true power." Ash kicked the fat guy. "FAT FUCK!"**

**As Ash headed on towards home, he saw Cynthia walking out of the market with heavy bags.**

**"HAHA, STUPID HOE! CARRY THOSE BAGS BITCH! HOW DO THOSE BIG BAGS FEEL? HEAVY HUH? STUUUUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIID BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Ash shouted as loud as possible.**

**Cynthia shouted back "YOU LITTLE FUCKER, I'M TOO GOOD FOR YOU ANYWAYS. YOU CAN SUCK YOUR MOMS DICK YOU FAGGOT!"**

**"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M FAR FROM YOU! I'D BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU AND TURN YOUR BLONDE ASS INTO A FUCKIN BURNT DANDELION MOTHERFUCKER!" Ash was just too lazy to walk over there.**

**"AND I THOUGHT ABOUT ASKING YOU'RE IMMATURE ASS OUT! FUCKIN JERK!" Cynthia then stormed off.**

**"Did she just say what I think she said? HELL YEAH SHE DID! I knew I was bomb. That bitch wanted my ass like a Len wants a banana."**

**Ash walked into the room and saw Dawn sitting there holding her stuffed was crying.**

**"What's up with you?" Ash said with a wide grin on his face. He was too happy about Cynthia's confession he didn't notice Dawn's depression.**

**"Sniff...There's a hole in my Teddiursa's bum, and it smells of fish tacos." Dawn started weeping, then crying, then balling.**

**"Wow Dawn, stop crying like a bitch. I'm gonna be out tonight so lock up behind me. I got a date tonight so I'll be back in the morning." Ash happily walked out the door.**

**"Sniff..." Dawn started wailing like crazy after Ash's remark.**

**Ash started towards Cynthia's hotel room. He stood in front, happily confident. Will his confidence lead him to another wrong decision?**


	4. Paul's Creepy Appearance

**Ash rang the doorbell.**

**"Who is it?" asked Cynthia trying to look through the peekhole but couldn't see because Ash had put his finger there.**

**"It's Me" said Ash.**

**"Who's me"**

**"Ash"**

**"Ash...Ughh...what do you want?" Cynthia was already irritated from Ash's earlier actions.**

**"I decided to apoligize."**

**"What did you say? You're wanting to apoligize?"Cynthia was wondering why he would want to now all of a sudden.**

**"I'm sorry Cynthia, really."**

**Cynthia started unlocking the door. Click! The door unlocked. BOOM! Ash barged in the hotel room, almost slamming Cynthia behind the door. Luckily, she backed up.**

**"NOT. Why would I fuckin apoligize? Don't be stupid. Ahaha."said Ash**

**Ash looked around.**

**"Wow, this place is a fuckin mess. What did you do, have one of your spasms thinking about me?"**

**Cynthia's rage was extreme. "Look Ash, I'm in a g..."Cynthia hesitated. "Good mood right now so don't ruin it for me. The Elites left the hotel a mess so I'm gonna clean and then cook. So, will you please stop bitching around and leave?"**

**"As if, I'm gonna stay here all I want. Lucian said I'm allowed to come here anytime I want. So, since you're not in charge of the place. how about you leave, and I use your labtop?" Ash said lifting a brow.**

**Cynthia's fist scrunged up. "Ash, why are you so fuckin immature? Do you hate me or are you really just a dumbass?"**

**"I'm very smart, that's why I whipped your ass and I became the Elite champion successor. So please stop with your whale calls and put some T.V. show on for me." said Ash then walked over to the Mamoswine couch and put his feet up on the table.**

**Cynthia was to exhausted to fight. "Fine, fine, just leave me be."**

**Cynthia walked over to the closet and pulled the vacuum out and Ash was watching one of his soaps and ate gummi bears.**

**"So Cynthia, about earlier today. You said you thought about asking me out right?" said Ash.**

**"Yeah, what's it to you? It's not like I like you anymore." Cynthia rolled her eyes and started vacuuming again.**

**"Gg..._Did I just feel a pain in my heart?_" Ash started feeling demoted. Crushed. Sent to the underworld. "So, there's no chance between us at all?"**

**"Not in the fuckin world Ash."**

**Cynthia walked to the closet and put the vacuum up then walked over to the kitchen to check on the soup she was making.**

**"_Even though it pains me, I can't eat and leave him eating nothing._" Cynthia thought. She hurt inside to say it but let it out. "Ash, want some stew I made. It's very good." Cynthia threw a wide, scary grin as if agonized and pained.**

**"Oh, okay sure." Ash felt less confident after his rejection.**

**"How is it?" asked Cynthia.**

**"Oh it's good." said Ash.**

**"Oh good, now I can give this to Roark. He'll love it."**

**"Roark, who's that?"Ash was puzzled.**

**"Remember, the gym leader you fought. You wouldn't understand our love." Cynthia's face was in love-mode.**

**"_This bitch, rejects me then talks about a guy I slaughtered in battle in front of my face, this cold-hearted bitch needs to be put in her place."_ thought Ash.**

**"Thank you for the food." Ash walked over to the sink, placed his dish and started walking out.**

**"Aww, why are you leaving?" asked Cynthia.**

**"Shut up big titted freak. Use your balloons to give that bitchy boyfriend of yours a pussyjob and leave me alone!" Ash walked out and slammed the door.**

**Ash walked down the hotel steps and headed to the park. He couldn't head back after what he said to Dawn and he wasn't even supposed to be back until the morning. Nesides, it was only 1:45a.m.**

**"Stupid Cynthia, I hate her ass. She can eat shit and die for all I care!"**

**Ash walked into the empty park and sat in front of the water fountain. He started thinking why he left. It was so horrible here. Everything that happened here wasn't memories, but nightmares made from hell. Ash laid down on the bench and started daydreaming, and out of nowhere, Paul showed up.**

**"Ash, I've come to challenge you." said Paul.**

**"..."Ash was still daydreaming.**

**"I've come to understand Ash, that all you need is to love your pokemon, and they'll become powerful. Well, I didn't think of the plan too lightly. I, for one, am a powerful pokemon master and I've come to whip your ass in a pokemon battle. As you can see, I am fully equipped with the strongest pokemon of all time. I can show you if you battle me right now. So, how about it? Will you fight me?" Paul looked at Ash waiting for a response.**

**"..."**

**"Damn you Ash, do you think I'm weak. I'm the strongest shit you'll ever see, I even beat your old rival Gary. That bitch is cocky, but I whooped that ass!"**

**"..."**

**"How could you Ash? I thought...I thought we could finally battle" Paul weeped. "Why won't you notice my true strength. Why do you ignore me? Am I not good enough to fight you, is that it? I worked my ass off thinking that would make you understand but appearantly you don't want to acknowlegde even the slightest of my skill for you.**

**"...Snore" Ash fell asleep daydreaming.**

**"What the fuck...?" Paul looked at Ash in disgust. "He was ASLEEP?"**

**Paul got a rock and threw it at Ash's forehead.**

**"OW!" yelped Ash. "What..Who the fuck threw that?"**

**"Wake up dumbass, you had me talking to myself because you fell asleep on the bench and covered your face with your jacket." said Paul.**

**"Paul...You threw that rock didn't you?" asked Ash.**

**"I...It's because you made me talk to myself."**

**"I don't give a flying fuck about how you were talking to yourself! My forehead hurts and I'm gonna beat the fuckin gay outta your ass!" Ash stood up.**

**"How do you know I'm gay?" said Paul.**

**Ash looked at Paul in disgust and his rage hit the top of the meter. Ash ran towards Paul.**

**"FUCK YOUR LIFE PAUL!" Ash punched Paul in the nose and sent him into the fountain.**

**Paul knocked out in the fountain.**

**Later that night, Paul awoke from his "slumber".**

**"W...what the hell happened?" asked Paul.**

**"I punched your lights out" said Ash.**

**"Why am I wet?" Paul took his vest off.**

**"I threw you into the fountain too."**

**"Well I don't care, I challenge you to a battle!" Paul stood up and took out a Pokeball. "GO RAMPARDOS!"**

**Paul threw the pokeball and out came Rampardos. "Grrrooooohhhhhhh!"**

**"What the fuck...I only brought one pokemon with me..." Ash said. "But, I'm not trippin, he'll beat the shit outta all your pokemon and end this quickly.**

**"GO CHARIZARD!"**

**Ash threw the pokeball and Charizard came out. "GRRROOOHHHRRRR"**

**Charizard's roar intimidated Rampardos and it squeeled a little.**

**"Ohh don't be such a bitch Rampardos. Fuck that Charizard up!" Paul pointed to Charizard. "Use Zen Headbutt!"**

**Rampardos tucked it's head and charged at Charizard.**

**"You know what to do Charizard." said Ash.**

**Charizard nodded and lay there, doing nothing. Rampardos banged into Charizards stomach and flew off into the distant sky.**

**"GGGRRRROOOOHHHHHHH" Rampardos screamed and flew off forever.**

**"RAMPARDOS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Paul fell and cried.**

**"I knew you were a bitch, give it up Paul, I'm too good."**

**"No, I'm not done!" Paul stood up. "I've got the ultimate pokemon. A legendary PALKIA!" Paul threw the pokeball and out came...**

**"What the fuck is that Paul?" said Ash.**

**"IT'S PALKIA YOU MORON!" Paul rolled his eyes.**

**"Dude, it's a fuckin playdo shaped into Palkia, it's the size of an infants penis!"**

**Paul gasped in disbelief. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO PALKIA LIKE THAT? I'LL SHOW YOU! PALKIA, SPACIAL REND!"**

**The playdo Palkia started glowing and sent out a gigantic glowing ball. It smashed into Charizard and knocked Charizard out in one hit.**

**"What the...WHAT THE FUCK?" Ash was shocked to the bone.**

**"Ahaha, what now Ash? In your face, your Charizard got no more game! Good job Palkia. Return." Paul said.**

**"Fuck you and your dumbass Palkia. You can both go and die! Charizard, return!"Ash pulled Charizard back into the pokeball and left.**

**"He's a poorsport. I'm gonna tell everyone how bad I whooped Ash." Paul skipped happily into the forest.**

**"Fuckin Paul" Ash thought. "He thinks he's sooooo great with his bootlegged ass Palkia. That thing looked like shit compared to the real one. I don't get this at all. Maybe this is why I left Sinnoh in the first place." Ash mumbled.****"I'm gonna go back to the hotel."**

**As Ash was walking down the bridge, he saw a huge blue figure standing next to a tree. This fugure was so huge, it looked like a transformer in disguise!**


	5. There's A Time Limit Part One

**Ash walked toward the huge, black shadow figure. The figure looked as if it was searching for something.**

**"THAT SHITS HUGE!" Ash said very startled in excitement.**

**The big figure glared at Ash for a moment, and sensing no harm from him, kept on with its business. But Ash's intentions soon changed when he saw the power in the monsters red eyes. Ash pulled out an unused pokeball.**

**"You're mine motherfucker!" Ash said as he threw the pokeball. The huge shadow turned quickly to the pokeball and roared. All the lights around flickered and the pokeball bursted into blue shiny sparkles.**

**"W…What the shit is that thing?"**

**The light from the sparkles revealed the huge terrifying monster.**

**"Let's see if my pokedex knows." Ash pulled his pokedex out and aimed at the figure.**

**"_Pokemon Unidentified. Error…Error." _**

**"You bootlegged pokedex." Ash put the pokedex away.**

**"HEEEEEYYYYYY! ARE YOU OKAAAAAAY?" said someone from behind.**

**Ash turned around and found Lance running his direction.**

**"I c…came as f…fast as I c…could." Lance said gasping for every inch of breath.**

**"Lance? Why are you here?"**

**"Oh, I was traveling back to Kanto when I heard this roar." Lance looked up and his eyes widened. "T…that's the legendary Dialga!"**

**Dialga roared again and sent everything in front of it flying. Trees broke down and light poles broke off. Ash and Lance flew off into the water fountain.**

**"Pppuuuaaaahhhhh!" Ash popped his head out of the water and so did Lance.**

**"Fuck, now I'm wet. That piece of shit's goin down!" Ash said stepping out of the fountain.**

**As Ash walked toward Dialga, Lance stopped him.**

**"Wait up Ash, I have this for you." Lance handed Ash a Masterball. "Use this and no pokemon can escape out of it. One hundred percent guaranteed catch!"**

**Ash smiled and ran toward Dialga. "ALRIGHT DIALGA! YOU'RE MINE!"**

**Ash threw the Masterball at Dialga. But Dialga evaded the Masterball. The Masterball flew into a broken down tree and the top and bottom detached.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled Ash. "WHY DID IT BREAK?"**

**"Hehe…I never said it was durable…" Lance walked slowly away disappearing into the night.**

**"Damn you Lance." Ash said clutching his teeth. Ash looked at Dialga. "Okay, I guess the only way to catch you is to tame you by force. Once I catch your big ass, I'll be able to defeat anyone, even Paul and his stupid playdo Palkia."**

**Ash ran up to Dialga yelling like an idiot. Dialga sensed danger from Ash and whammed Ash into a tree with his tail. Ash hit the tree at one hundred miles per hour and was knocked unconscious. Luckily Ash brought some soft snacks and had them in his backpack. The snacks had enough cushion to stop Ash from dying.**

**The next morning Ash woke up in the same spot he was knocked out in. He stood up.**

**"Aahhh…" Ash lifted his shirt and his ribs were bruised badly. Ash took a step forward and yelped again. He lifted his pants on his right leg and his leg was covered in scratches and blood. Ash took slow steps toward a bench that was in good condition. As Ash sat down he saw a blue, glowing thing to his left. Ash went to check it out. It was a time screw the size of Ash's head.**

**"What the hell is this?" Ash said bending down looking at it oddly.**

**He picked it up and saw a white switch.**

**"What's this?"**

**Ash flipped the white switch and out of nowhere a blue and white circle appeared under Ash's feet. The circle then enveloped Ash.**

**"F…fuck." Ash had blacked out.**

**When Ash woke up moments later, his body was fully recovered.**

**"Whoa, what happened? Did this thing just heal me?" Ash lifted his shirt and his white skin was perfect. His leg was also in good condition. He felt super energized as if he were reborn.**

**"This shit has powers I've never seen before!" Ash then noticed that the screw was gone. "Huh…Where is it?" Ash looked and looked. It was nowhere to be found.**

**"Dammit, I coulda' made a fortune off of that. Ash decided it was time to go home and started walking when he cut his arm off a hanging branch. "Ahh damn." Ash looked at his arm and to his surprise, his open wound started recovering, patching itself up with blue radiating aura.**

**"How the…Is this for real?" Ash was very confused, thinking it was just all a dream. Ash's stomach grumbled and he rubbed it under his shirt.**

**"Ow!" Ash yelped feeling a burning thing and looked under his shirt. On his stomach lay the same time screw he saw, embedded in his skin.**

**"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT MAN! WHAT IS THIS?" Ash soon realized none of this was a dream.**

**Ash sobbed, "I just wanna go home and sleep in bed. Is that so hard to wish for?" Ash thought about how far it was. Ash thought about how he would get there faster if time were sped up. Ash's stomach then started glowing and Ash moved at an incredible pace to his hotel room.**

**"Did I just…SPEED THROUGH TIME?" Ash stumbled as his shock was overwhelming him.**

**Ash opened the door and the gang was still asleep. Ash walked to his bed and plopped down. He took off his shirt and looked at his stomach.**

**"Hehe, no, I was wrong. This isn't reality. It's all one big fantasy. Once I go to sleep, it'll be all a dream." Ash tried sleeping but couldn't. He thought about how he could just hurry and end this nightmare. His stomach started glowing again and he knocked out in 2 seconds. (In reality it was 22 minutes.)**

**(P.S.-For all of you who don't understand the situation, the time screw was what Dialga was looking for. Ash had grabbed it and when he triggered the switch, it went inside him. The time screw has the ability to speed up ONLY the user and take him through time. Every time he thinks of speeding things up or down, the screw glows from his stomach and takes ONLY HIM through time.)**

***Ok you guys, I know this chapter is too short. But making a story is….kinda hard after awhile. I'm running outta ideas. Anyone who would like to give ideas and have their idea mentioned in this story, send a message or comment stating your FULL name and your idea. Thank You. Besides, this is only part one.***


	6. There's A Time Limit Part Two

**After a few hours of sleep, Ash got back to his regular routine. He got dressed since the time screw had already put his body in superb condition so there was no need for a shower. Then, he went to eat some Pops. Got to have those pops. As Ash headed out the door, Brock stopped him.**

"**Yo Ash, where were you last night? Dawn went out already searching for you." Brock said then put his hands on his hips. "I swear, sometimes you do things that can make one worry too much."**

"**Ohh shut up Brock. You sound like my mom nagging her ass off. I was just taking a walk in the park." Ash opened the door then walked down the steps, encountering Cynthia.**

"**Who do we have here?" Cynthia lifted a brow. "What are you doing today? Hahaha, I bet you're just dying to make a feisty remark aren't you Ash?"**

"_**Oh my fucking god! Why did this bitch have to show up? Things just keep getting better and better!" **_**Ash mumbled then walked down the steps past Cynthia, completely ignoring her.**

"**No remark? Ehh, not like you…Did something happen to your filthy, useless life?" Cynthia put her hand to her mouth and laughed for a considerable time.**

"**F…Filthy? Useless?" Ash turned around very pissed. "Your one to talk! You look like dog crap that emerged from the sewer after five centuries you stupid blonde bitch! I hope time in your life stops for you, you slut!" Ash stopped talking finally feeling satisfied.**

**He stared at Cynthia, who did not move a single muscle nor speak at all. Not even the slightest of breath came from her body.**

"**What the…no way…" Ash finally caught up to what had happened. He had frozen Cynthia…IN TIME! Ash ran up to the motionless body and poked it. The body then regained movement and dropped onto Ash, who then tumbled down the stairs. Cynthia woke up from time, not realizing what happened. She didn't even realize that she was frozen in time, only thinking everything happened then and there.**

"**A…ASH!" Cynthia stared into Ash's eyes. "W…w…what kinda relationship are you trying to accomplish here?"**

**Ash looked at Cynthia and stared into her eyes. "Wow, so you would still "fall" for a guy like me huh?" Ash smirked. _"Phew, I thought she would be frozen forever, then i'd have to figure out how to hide the body and stuff."_**

**Cynthia blushed hard and pushed off of Ash and ran for it. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Ash got up from the ground, rubbed the back of his head, shrugged and walked off to his destination.**

**Ash had finally made it to Professor Oak's secret laboratory, which should have been a secret, but Ash had went into Professor Oak's lab in Kanto and looked into his secret notebook, which showed the location of his secret lab, including some porn.**

**Ash walked in and saw Professor Oak working on some experiment. "Yo Oaksta'! Whachu doin?" **

**Professor Oak stood up. He turned around. "Yo yo, what up my dawg! Where you been these past years, haven't heard from ya' since 1970 dawg?"**

"**Ugghh…Oak, it's only been a couple of months since I've seen you, not that many damn years." **

**Oak scratched his chin and fiddled with his shades then raised his finger. "Your right ma dawg. Anyways, what's your dealio?"**

"**Oh, I have something I want to ask about. Take a look." Ash lifted his shirt. The time screw glistened in the light.**

**"…" Oak was astonished. "Damn ma dawg, you brought some serious mofo shit!" Oak went to his lab desk and picked up the experiment he was working on, which was now finished. "I've got just the thing homie! Made it just now. It's an ultimate scanner! I call it…Young Seeker! This baby right here scans almost anything and gives detailed information on it. So, let's try it out."**

**Oak walked up to Ash, crouched down on his knees and put the Young Seeker against Ash's stomach.**

"_**Scanning…Scanning…COMPLETE! Object known as Time Barrier. This ancient item was said to hold the power to stop time. When a living organism interacts with the Time Barrier, it reacts to the heat and consumes the wielder becoming one with the holder. There are only six screws in the world. These screws hold time itself. The protector of these screws, also known as Dialga, keeps these screws locked up in a floating isle called Temporal Tower. Once one of these screws are missing, time itself will start to lose it's form…Click!" **_

"**Whoa bro, that's some major shit yo! Seems like you got a crisis in your possession dude. Well, I gotta get back to work so giddy up outta here! Recess Pieces Bro!"**

**Ash walked back to the hotel still thinking about what the Young Seeker told him and Oak. "If what that thing says is true, I'm in dire need of help."**

**As Ash walked down through the park he was in before, he saw Dawn sitting on the bench. "What the…DAWN! HEY DAWN!"**

**Dawn looked up at Ash shouting for her. She smiled widely and ran towards him. "Hey Ash! I was looking all over for you! Where were you?"**

"**Ehh…That doesn't really matter…You got some cash on you?"**

"**Yeah, why?"**

**Ash hopped around excitedly. "Let's eat somewhere."**

**Later , after eating at Burger King, the two walked down the stream where the windmill was.**

"**Ahh, this is nice!" Ash stretched and put his hands behind his head.**

"**Sure is! Hey Ash, can you wait here? I have to go to the bathroom."**

"**Sure, sure" **

**Dawn ran to the bathroom in the park. As Ash stood there leaning on the bridge side gate, May walked up the bridge.**

"**Hey A~SH!"**

"**Oh…OH MAY! Long time no see!What's up? Why are you here in Sinnoh?" Ash was completely surprised.**

"**Nothing, just doing some errands around here for a bit. What about you? How's it going?"**

"**Psshh….Weirdest stuff in the world. There was this time thing and it absorbed me and I saw this legendary pokemon called Dialga that…" Ash stopped and looked at May, who seemed very confused at what he was saying. ****Then all of a sudden, a blue flashing light came from above the sky.**

"**Hey Ash, what is that thing?" May pointed in the direction of the blue light falling towards them.**

"**I don't know…It kinda looks like…" Ash's eyes grew big. "DIALGA! IT'S DIALGA! GET OUT THE WAY MAY!"**

"**GGGRRRROOOOOGGGGGHHHHH!" Dialga roared from above. Ash and May jumped out the way and Dialga landed, crushing the ground beneath it.**

"**AAAHHHHH" May screamed and fainted.**

"**Dammit May, don't faint now! Fuck, why now of all times?" Ash looked into Dialga's red eyes.**

"**GGRRROOOGGGHHH" Dialga roared and the time screw on Ash's belly was glowing.**

"**What the…" Before Ash could finish his sentence, the time screw absorbed Ash and May and zipped off into the starry sky. Dialga roared and jumped off into the sky soon after.**

**Everything was silent. Dawn came back from the bathroom and saw the big hole in the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? AAAAAASH~?"**


End file.
